Mary Lou Barebone
|marital= |alias= |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= 5'3" |hair= Brown |eyes= Blue |skin= Light |hidef |family=*Bartholomew Barebone (ancestor) *Chastity Barebone (adopted daughter) † *Credence Barebone (adopted son) *Modesty Barebone (adopted daughter) |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= Leader of the New Salem Philanthropic SocietyWe have the full @EW #FantasticBeasts spread! (pages 4-8) (?-1926) |house= |loyalty=*Barebone family *New Salem Philanthropic Society'Fantastic Beasts' cast talk wands, creatures, Newt & his friends, Salem trials, more" from SnitchSeeker.com **Second Salem Church }} Mary Lou Barebone[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/08/10/fantastic-beasts-ezra-miller "Fantastic Beasts: First look at Ezra Miller's mysterious character"] at Entertainment Weekly (d. 7 December, 1926) was an American No-Maj who lived in the 20th century. She was born into the Barebone family, a family that descended from one of the Scourers who evaded justice in the late 17th century by integrating into No-Maj society. Mary Lou was marked by a profound belief in the existence of magic and an equally deep hatred of it. She was the leader of the New Salem Philanthropic Society, also known as the Second Salemers, an extremist group whose goal was to expose and eradicate witchcraft in the United States.'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed - Mary Lou She had three adoptive children: Chastity, Modesty, and Credence.'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed - Credence Mary Lou died on 7 December, 1926 at the hands of Credence's Obscurus. She was violently flung against the rafters in the chapel of the Second Salem Church and fell dead with formidable marks covering her face. Biography Early life Mary Lou Barebone was born into the Barebone family. A family that descended from one of the Scourers who evaded justice in the late 17th century by integrating into No-Maj society. The Barebones are infamous for their profound believe in magic and their equally deep hatred of it. At some point, Mary Lou became the leader of the New Salem Philanthropic Society, an American No-Maj anti-witchcraft group located in New York. By December of 1926, Mary Lou had three adopted children. At some point before December of 1926, Mary Lou was magically assaulted by Auror Porpentina Goldstein because she was physically abusing her son. December 1926 ]] On the steps of the Steen National Bank on 6 December 1926, Mary Lou, along with her children, preached to the public in a rally supporting the New Salem Philanthropic Society. After she praised the marvellous man-made inventions of New York, she insisted that the public heed her warnings of the presence of a mysterious force that's wreaking havoc in the city, and she implored the audience to join the Second Salemers in the fight against wizardkind. From the group of spectators, and unaware that he was a wizard, Mary Lou spoke directly to Newt Scamander, asking if he was a seeker of truth, before he ran into the bank. Langdon Shaw, a believer in magic, brought Mary Lou and her children to his father, Henry Shaw Senior's, office in an attempt to garnish the support of his newspaper company and his elder son's reelection platform. The meeting escalated quickly as Henry Shaw Junior called her son Credence a freak. Understanding that the Shaw family was not going to support the Second Salemers, Mary Lou politely bid them a good bye. Death The next day, Mary Lou's son Credence found a seemingly real wand under her daughter Modesty's bed. As soon as the girl arrived to protest that it was just a toy, Mary Lou entered and was appalled to see what her son was holding. As Credence removed his belt so she could punish him, Mary Lou snapped the wand in half and Modesty confessed saying the wand was hers. But Mary Lou assumed it was his. the belt suddenly flung out of Mary Lou's grasp, injuring her hand, and as she went to pick it back up again, it again magically flew away. After she turned to confront her children, Mary Lou was attacked by Credence's Obscurus. She was flung against the rafters of the chapel and fell dead with formidable marks covering her face. Physical appearance Mary Lou Barebone was described as a handsome mid-western woman who wore 1920s versions of Puritanical dresses. She had brown hair in a styled bob haircut and a charismatic and earnest face with blue eyes. Personality and traits Mary Lou Barebone was a fanatical bigot against the magical community, and would raise her adopted children to hate witchcraft. Her utter intolerance against them bordered on the unhinged, as she regularly physically, verbally, and emotionally abused and tormented her adopted children. Mary Lou was a disciplinarian. The slightest infraction of her strict rules by her children would result in abuse. On the other hand, Mary Lou showed an array of good mannerisms and an understanding of defeat as she displayed these qualities to Henry Shaw Jr when he decided not to support the Second Salemers. Gallery FB-TRL3-88292.jpg 18FANTASTICJP2-master675.jpg MaryLouRally.png MaryLouSnapsAWandInHalf.png Fantastic-Beasts-and-Where-to-Find-them-Character-Posters-6.jpg MaryLou.png Behind the scenes *Mary Lou is portrayed by Samantha Morton in the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them film series."Filming Gets Underway on «Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them»" at BusinessWire Appearances * * * Notes and references es:Mary Lou Barebone fr:Mary Lou Bellebosse ru:Мэри Лу Бербон pl:Mary Lou Barebone uk:Мері Лу Бербон Category:1926 deaths Category:Activists Category:American individuals Mary Lou Category:Bullies Category:Females Category:Muggles Category:Murder victims Category:New Salem Philanthropic Society